


Victim's Perspective

by MylittleFootballWorld



Series: The Vampire Series [10]
Category: Football RPF, Vampire AU - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Oneshot, Original Femal Character - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stopped in his movement when he saw the bottle wasn’t at its place and Anna tried not to breathe fearing he might hear her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victim's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> And another part of "The Vampire Series". It was requested by an Anon who wanted to know how Raúl deals with someone who follows him to his home. Well, I’ve had kind of the same idea quite recently so I combined my idea and the Anon’s request. There’s a special something about this Oneshot because for the very first time I wrote a Oneshot from the victim’s perspective. I hope you will enjoy it (I don't have a beta reader,so mistakes are all mine and I apologise for them)

She sighed as she dropped the dirty plates she had been carrying into the sink. Her back and feet were killing her  quite understandable after an almost 8-hour-shift at the restaurant ”Blanco”. Anna Fernández had just been promoted to head waitress after her colleague and predecessor Miguel had surprisingly quit.  
The 21-year-old Spaniard still could not quite understand why. She had been close to Miguel and he had always told her how much he loved his job. And who wouldn’t really? The restaurant “Blanco” was Madrid’s best and most famous restaurant and the owner Raúl González Blanco quite possibly Madrid’s richest man. Although he wasn’t seen often at the restaurant. When there was business or just a simple check-up to be done he mostly send one of his sons. And of these he had many.  
Her boss’ sons had always confused Anna. Well, not their behaviour but their ages. They were all adults that was nothing special but all of them were about the sae age, some were even the same and only a few months apart. But while some had the same age none of them were twins and Anna couldn’t really understand how that was possible.   
And of course there was Raúl González himself and his boyfriend José Maria Gutierrez Hernández who were only 37. No matter how much Anna thought about it she just couldn’t put the pieces together in a way that made sense.  
She was certain that others must have noticed it, too but she assumed when someone was rich enough people were willing to ignore certain things. Just like they seemed to ignore that all of them had different last names and… the sound of breaking dishes tore her from her thoughts. “Oh damn it”, she quickly picked up the broken pieces of the plate she had just dropped and threw them away, “today is not my day.”  
Anna left the kitchen just in time to see Xabi Alonso, one of her boss’ oldest sons enter the restaurant. Xabi was often there to check on everything and Anna had noticed he seemed to have a particular interest in her. She often caught him watching her while she was working and the Basque always had a smile for her even when he seemed to be in a bad mood.  
Anna liked Xabi a lot. He was a very handsome man and since Raúl was often sending him in order to take care about the restaurant on site he also seemed to know what he was doing.  
“Señor Alonso, it’s a surprise to see you. I didn’t know you’d be here today”, she smiled and shook his hand. “Anna, pleasure to see you”, he returned her smile showing his white teeth, “I thought I’d just drop by quickly. I was in the neighbourhood and thought I’d do a quick check-up before closing time.” “Of course. If you could excuse me, I’ll just take care about the last guests.” “Don’t mind me.”  
The guest paid the last checks and Anna started the preparation for the next day. The Blanco family was occupying her mind again. It was weird how a man as rich and known as Raúl González could remain so mysterious to the public. No one knew where he lived or where he came from. Of course everyone knew he had several sons but most of them weren’t really known to the public since they were rarely, if ever seen at the restaurant. Only at openings all of them were present but they never talked or drew attention to themselves in another way.  
She waved Xabi goodbye who had just announced his departure and then went into the employee’s room to grab her things and had home.

Anna threw her keys on the hallway table and hung her jacket up: “I’m home.” Her flatmate stuck her head out of the kitchen. “Hey, Anna. How was work?”, she smiled and returned to cooking dinner. “Exhausting as ever. My back is killing me.”  
“Poor you”, she looked at her compassionately and turned off the stove, “I made dinner for us so you can relax now and enjoy the evening.” “Sarah, you are an angel.” Her flatmate blew her a kiss and set the table.   
“So, did you see your red-bearded Romeo today?”, Sarah giggled and Anna buried her face in her hands. “Oh god, please don’t call him that. Do I have to remind you that he’s my boss’ son? It’s not like I could date him or something. Also, I’m still not sure about him and his family.” Her flatmate groaned: “Anna, please don’t start this again. I’m sure there’s nothing wrong with them at all. You’re just making that up because you want something exciting to happen.” “That’s not true! I’m serious, there is something wrong with them”, she insisted.   
“Yeah, right. Maybe they’re werewolves”, Sarah laughed and stood up taking the plates to the sink, “go to bed, Anna. I bet you’re dog tired. I’ll take care about the dishes.”  
Later that evening Anna curled up in her bed, put on some music and read before going to sleep an hour later. She dreamed of mysterious men hiding in the shadows and sharp, white fangs.

The next day was hectical. The boss himself had announced he’d be doing a check-up today meaning everything ha to be perfect. And as head waitress it of course was Anna’s responsibility to make sure the communication between the waiters ran smoothly.  
She impatiently pushed a strand of her long red hair off her forehead and grabbed the next three plates that were ready to be served. They did not know when Raúl would arrive so they had to be prepared all the time.  
Though he was a well known man in Madrid he kept out of the public as much as possible. Of course he appeared at public events and then always in his boyfriend’s company but otherwise he was rarely seen. Oh, his boyfriend. Anna didn’t know if she should feel attracted to him or be scared of him. He seemed to be extremely possessive. The waitress had noticed some time ago that whenever they were out in public the blonde would never let go of Raúl’s hand and when he did he’d possessively put an arm around  the black haired’s waist. Anna was surprised that Raúl didn’t feel caged and they broke up a long time ago.  
She shook her head, she was diving too deeply into her thoughts again and that was bad. Concentration was everything today. And then the door opened and there he was. 5'11" of pale, muscular yumminess. Nope, wrong thoughts Anna, she scolded herself trying to calm her breath as she approached him.  
“Anna”, he shook her hand smiling as he removed his black sunglasses, “how are things going?” Before the red haired could answer they heard something break in the kitchen. Anna closed her eyes sighing before turning back around to her boss. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Probably just Ramón.” “Does that happen often?” “Oh, well it does happen sometimes but we all make mistakes and…”, he silenced her holding up his hand.  
“Anna, I wouldn’t be where I am today if I’d settled for the second best. mistakes can happen once but they should not be repeated. I need people who learn from making a mistake once. People like you, Anna”, his smile send shivers down her spine, there was something dangerous to it, “I will have Xabi take care about Ramón immediately.”  
She followed him with her eyes as he went past her and disappeared into the kitchen. “Excuse me, we’d like to pay if it’s not too much of an effort”, the red haired Spaniard sighed annoyed. Señora García Fernández might be a well-paying regular guest but she certainly had no patience with the waiters. “Coming Señora”, Anna faked her smile the best she could.

Raúl was still there when Anna was in the kitchen preparing everything for the morning shift. He was on the phone talking in a low voice. The young woman knew she shouldn’t and her parents had taught her better than that but she just couldn’t resist. So Anna pushed the door open a little and listened to the conversation. Raúl had his back turned to her leaning on one of the walls with his right shoulder.  
“… no, I’m still at the restaurant. Yes, I’m almost on my way. For god’s sake, José I’m a grown man and I think you can trust me to be fine on my own for a few hours. Now be so kind and hand the phone to Xabi, I… José, we’re not having this conversation now. No, you don’t need to know everything and you most certainly don’t need to know every place go to. I am more than 2000 years old I don’t need constant protection. Now stop acting like a child and hand your son the phone… nothing, “or what” just… thank you”, he was silent for a few seconds only breathing deeply to calm his nerves.  
He turned to the side so his back was resting against the wall waiting for Xabi to talk to him: “Finally. Yes that sounds like José. He’s in an especially bad mood today… what? No! God, Xabi not everything’s about sex. Anyways, I know I still owe you lunch so how about you have it tomorrow at the restaurant? There is a waiter, Ramón, who’s service isn’t to my liking… Amazing. Yeah you can tell José I’ll be on my way now. Okay, see you.”  
He ended the call and Anna practically jumped away from the door. She felt a bit dizzy and was 90% sure she was dead-white. 2000 years. Her boss. Raúl González Blanco. 2000 years old. Impossible. This had to be some kind of inside joke with his boyfriend or something. But then there was that thing with Ramón and…  
She started to get a headache and leaned against the counter for support. After a few deep breaths she once more peeped into the dining area. Raúl was doing something with his phone that she couldn’t see. Then he all of a sudden turned around and came towards the kitchen. The red haired’s breath got stuck in her throat. Oh god, what if he’d seen her? Breathe, Anna, breathe, she reminded herself.  
The door was pushed open and she stood up straight again. “There you are, Anna. I just wanted to let you know that I am very happy with how things are going, well except for Ramón bit he won’t be a problem much longer”, she swallowed audibly but smiled quickly when the black haired raised his eyebrow, “The point is I’m very satisfied and I think both of us should call it a day now. Have a nice evening, Anna.”  
He patted her shoulder and left. Normally she would have been happy about the friendly gesture but now she felt like the weight was about to crush her. Anna closed her eyes briefly when a thought rushed through her mind. She could follow Raúl home and see for herself if there was something wrong with them.  
This was quite possibly the worst idea she had ever had, and she had many of those before, but it couldn’t be that bad, right? Right? Just because no one had ever been at their house before or even knew where they lived they didn’t need to have something to hide or be dangerous or something.  
Without a second thought she grabbed her phone and keys, left the restaurant and went to the parking lot, she’d get her bag later. Raúl already sat in his extremely expensive looking car typing something into his phone before he closed the door and started the engine. Anna slipped into the driver’s seat of her own car praying to God her boss hadn’t seen her and with some distance followed his car.  
The way was longer than she’d expected, Raúl and his family knew how to keep out of sight. The street the black haired parked his car in was awfully silent. No light in none of the windows and no sound apart from his car door slamming shut and his footsteps. Anna parked her car in a different place just to be sure and then slowly approached the house. She had expected something bug, modern and shiny and not an old, a little run-down house.  
Raúl opened the front door and was great by a cheerful: “Raúl’s home!” Anna assumed it was one of his sons. The door fell shut and she stood outside feeling a bit lost. Okay, so they lived in a lonely, silent neighbourhood but that didn’t mean they were evil. Her eyes fell on the front door. There was only one way to find out what was really going on. She shouldn’t and she knew it but her curiosity won.  
She didn’t expect the door to be open so she tried to find another way in. A few windows on the upper level were lit but downstairs everything was quiet. To her surprise she found an open window through which she could enter. The thrill of doing something forbidden that could get her in really big trouble caused adrenaline to rush through her veins.   
Anna looked around. The light was dim and she couldn’t see much but she seemed to be in some kind of bar. Slowly she felt her way around trying not to run into something. There were two staircases at the other end of the room. Warm, golden light flooded down the one that led to the upper level, the other one led into the pitch-black dark that probably was the basement.  
Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from upstairs and her breath got stuck in her throat. She hadn’t expect someone to come downstairs. Anna looked at the staircase leading down into the dark. There was only one option. A shadow appeared on the upper landing and the red haired fled into the darkness without a second thought.

Down in the darkness Anna pressed against the wall and took her phone out of her pocket. Her hands were shaking so much she almost dropped it. She was scared of what she might find in the dark but when she turned her phone’s lights on there was nothing more than a long empty corridor with several doors leading from it on both sides.  
Again she heard steps and realised whoever had come down into the bar was now on his way to the basement. In her panic she opened the door closest to her and slipped into the room.  
There was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling which was lit for no apparent reason allowing her to scan her surroundings. Opposite of the door stood several barrels while the other three walls were occupied by wooden shelves high enough to touch the ceiling. Said shelves were filled with a seemingly endless supply of bottle containing a deep red liquid. It looked like wine but the smell that came from the bottles was rather metallic.  
Anna knew it was stupid but she carefully took one of them out of the shelf. It was labelled with a date and an age indication. “25th May 2014 , 16 years”, she whispered and opened the bottle. The metallic smell of blood filled the room and the young woman almost dropped the bottle. She looked around at the other shelves. All of the bottles were filled with the same liquid, they were just labelled differently.  
Footsteps approached the door and Anna panicked. She looked at the bottle in her hands. She could put it back now but most probably would make a mess. Maybe whoever was coming wouldn’t notice one missing bottle? She didn’t have the time to think so she kept the bottle and crouched down behind the barrels.   
The door opened and Xabi Alonso entered. He went to a shelf left of the door and ran his finger over the bottles. “Get me something young, like last year. Oh, I know get me the bottle from May last year, you know the 16- year old”, a voice that Anna recognized as her boss’ boyfriend’s shouted from somewhere upstairs. She looked at the bottle in her hand and cursed her luck. Of course he wanted the bottle that she had picked to look at.  
“And Raúl wants something old, like really old. Get him something from the 1640s and between 40 and 50 years.” Xabi rolled his eyes, went over to a different shelf, quickly picked up the bottle and returned to the previous one. He stopped in his movement when he saw the bottle wasn’t at its place and Anna tried not to breathe fearing he might hear her.  
“Raúl, there’s something you might want to see”, Xabi shouted and left the room with the bottle he had found. The waitress didn’t dare to breathe or move for a few more seconds and then slowly came forth behind the barrels stepping into the dim light. She listened for footsteps but all of a sudden the house seemed to be silent.  
“You wandered into a very bad place, Anna. You should have known better”, she jumped and let out a high squeak. Raúl’ hand pressed into her back pushing her forward: “Let’s go upstairs. It’s a lot more pleasant to talk there.”

Raúl led her into an upstairs room that seemed to be his office. His blonde boyfriend was sprawled out on the couch but stood up when they entered. A smile that looked way too hungry for Anna’s liking spread out on his handsome face as he took the bottle from her. “Nice. Dinner getting me my dinner, that’s way better than getting it from Xabi.”  
She shied away from him causing Guti to laugh. “She’s cute can’t we keep her, Raúl? You know, as a pet. It would be so much fun.” The fear in her eyes made him laugh even harder.  
“Get out, José.” The blonde pouted: “He’s never letting me have any fun. See you later, pet. Oh, on second thought, maybe not.” He laughed again and closed the door behind himself.  
“José has a very interesting sense of humour”, Raúl leaned against the desk, opened the bottle Xabi had brought him earlier and poured himself a glass, “to your health, cheers.” The smile he flashed Anna before drinking send shivers down her spine. The blonde wasn’t the only one with a weird sense of humour.   
“Now, I have to admit I expected you to be cleverer, Anna and not be caught this easily.” “You knew I was here?”, she stared at him wide-eyed and confused. He tipped back his glass: “M-hm. I had hoped for a funny little game. You know, we’d chase you around the property, make you think you escaped only to kill you in the end anyway. José was looking forward to it so much. And Xabi was lusting for your blood for weeks now.”  
Anna was pretty sure she was dead-white by now and fairly certain she’d black out any time now. This had to be a nightmare. A horrible nightmare she’d wake up from soon. This was her boss telling her in the calmest voice she’ had every heard that he planned to kill her. And not only kill her but make it into a game.  
Raúl eyed her interested making the woman feel uncomfortable under his gaze: “Fascinating. I expected you to scream and try to run but apparently you don’t want to make this fun for me at all. You didn’t even bother to ask the most obvious question.” He sighed when he noticed her confusion: “What I am.”  
She almost didn’t recognize the thin, shaking voice that came out of her mouth as hers: “What… what are you?” “A vampire, dear”, he smiled sweetly and then put his glass down on the desk, “and now that you know, I have to kill you.”  
Anna wanted to scream, run, fight, anything but her body wouldn’t allow her to move as the black haired approached he. “I like you, Anna. So I’ll make it quick.”  
The last thing she saw was Raúl’s smiling face and two sharp fangs growing out of his mouth. Then his hands were around her neck. And broke it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
